


Beneficial

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [139]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes can share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneficial

Wes paused as he entered the briefing room, juggling the items in his hands until he could open the box he held without tipping the contents onto the floor. Hobbie grabbed the datapad that was about to fall and saved him at the right moment, coming up from behind him to enter the room as well. “Got something interesting?”

“Yep. My aunt sent me a care package and I thought that I’d be nice and share the cookies with everyone today.” Wes finally got the box open and tipped it to show the cookies inside to Hobbie. They were covered in spots of chocolate and something else that he wasn’t quite sure of, but he nodded anyway.

“What kind? They look good.” Hobbie followed as Wes moved to a seat on the bottom level, and passed the pad back to him as soon as he settled.

“Chip and nut I think.” Wes looked into the box, smelling them as though to confirm his guess. “All of her cookies are good though, and she asked about allergies a couple weeks ago so everyone should be safe.” He shrugged and took one of the cookies before handing the box to Hobbie.   Hobbie took a cookie out and stepped closer to the central podium to let Wedge and Tycho each get a cookie before passing the box to Gavin.

“Thanks Wes!” Gavin grinned at the older pilots and took a cookie, passing the box to Inyri. Each of the Rogues who wanted one got one, though not all were sure of human foods.

“Yes, thank you Wes, for sharing.” Wedge brushed crumbs from the front of his uniform. “I keep telling command that it would be beneficial to cater these meetings, but they always ignore me. Maybe we should have an assigned morale officer who could set something up for us.”

Wes groaned, “Not me, no good deed goes unpunished.”

Tycho laughed, “Not you, Wes. Please send our thanks to your aunt too, the cookies are definitely appreciated, but I’d be afraid of how you would cater our briefings. The first time you ordered ale for us the whole thing would be canceled.”


End file.
